1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transparent floor mats and more particularly pertains to a new illuminable vehicle floor mat assembly for synchronizing the lighting up of tape disposed recessed portion in the transparent floor mat with the playing of music in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transparent floor mats is known in the prior art. More specifically, transparent floor mats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a seat back that has a back frame, a cushion pad attached to the back frame, and a massaging unit having a plurality of massaging elements. Another prior art includes a sound-controllable multistage massager equipped with LCD device comprising a massage mattress and a control device, wherein the control device comprises at least a microprocessor, a power supply device, a heating device, a sound controllable device, a motor driving device, a LCD driving device, and a key-in device. The massage mattress contains plural motors cooperative with the control device to achieve massage efficacy. Also another prior art includes a massaging apparatus utilizing a hand held controller including a microcontroller to actuate a plurality of vibrators positioned within a cushion using pulse width modulated signals. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminable vehicle floor mat assembly.